Bad Little Baltic
by Cheerful Dead
Summary: Lithuania has left for America, leaving Russia irritable, and something is off with Estonia. How will Latvia hold up with all of Russia's pent up anger focused at him and no one to protect him?
1. Chapter 1

**I finally started writing my new story! This was requested by KatyMakenshi, hope you like it! I have to say I don't think its nearly as good as my first book but oh well. Also if anyone can think of a title I will love you forever! I spent hours just sitting there staring at the screen trying to think of a title... so for now its gonna be Untitled... Rated M for future chapters, so there's something to look forward to!^^**

* * *

><p>Latvia was curled up behind a thick bush just outside of Russia's estate. Russia had been in a particularly foul mood recently after Lithuania had left for America. Latvia's usual hiding place of the cupboard under the sink had been destroyed after Russia had gotten drunk and searched for the small nation to take out his anger on and bashed in half the cupboards in the kitchen searching for him. Latvia figured the safest place to be was outside, where there was so much land that Russia wouldn't be able to find him. He had been sitting in the shrubbery for several hours when he heard footsteps approaching and saw the shape of a person walking towards his hiding spot. His shaking got worse as he shrunk back to keep from being noticed. He yelped when a sharp stick dug into his palm, he then put his hand over his mouth to keep any more sound from passing.<p>

"Latvia, it's me. Russia has drunk himself to sleep. It's safe to come in now." He jumped up as soon as he heard Estonia's voice and he ran over to hug his brother.

"T-thank you. It was getting c-cold…" They walked back to the house in silence, and walked into the house quietly as to avoid waking the, now unconscious, large nation lying on the couch in the living room. Once they were safely in their shared room they let out a sigh of relief, "D-do you think he'll w-wake up while w-were asleep?" worry obvious in his voice as he started to shake again.

"Don't worry, he drank so much I doubt he'll even remember what he was angry about" He was trying to reassure his little brother but was felling kind of wary himself.

"W-why was he angry?"

"Um… I think it had something to do with a broken glass…"

"I-I broke that… I t-thought I c-cleaned it up…" The small boy's shaking sped up significantly.

"Don't worry, he'll forget it, now let me see your hand, you hurt it, right?" Latvia held out his hand to let his brother inspect it.

"It's not that bad, let's just go clean it out and put a bandage on it. You always seem to be hurting yourself…" He guided his brother into the bathroom and ran lukewarm water over the small cut and wrapped a bandage around it. "Now let's go to bed."

They walked into the bedroom and crawled into bed, Latvia feigned sleep to keep from worrying his brother but finally the cold was too much for Latvia and he quietly slid out of bed and walked over to his brother, "It's cold… C-can I sleep with you t-tonight?" There was no response. "Are y-you awake?" still no response. He pulled the covers back to see that his brother was gone. He walked over to the door and opened it, looking down the hallway, he didn't see anything so he took a step out, still nothing. He walked down the hall and looked around the corner into the kitchen, the light was on but no one was there. "Estonia..? Are you there…?" he whispered, trying not to wake up Russia sleeping in the other room. He heard fabric rustling in the other room so he quickly ran back to his room.

When he got back, Estonia's bed was bare, there were no sheets, or blankets, or pillows. It was just a mattress on an iron bed frame, and the end table was empty. He was about to turn around and look out the door and down the hall again but he heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall. He quickly fell to the floor and crawled under the bed just in time as the door swung open.

"I know you're in here little Latvia. You've been a bad little dog, Da? Running away from your master." he walked over and stood next to the bed, Latvia could have reached out his hand and touched the larger nation's boot. "You're just too predictable." he flung the mattress up, leaving Latvia exposed.

"Estonia!" Latvia screamed, he curled up in a ball, escape wasn't looking very promising. Russia grabbed the small nation's ankle and jerked him out from under the bed frame. Latvia cried out as he was drug out of the room by his leg.

Russia drug him outside and put a collar around his neck with a lock, and tied it to a pipe on the side of the house by a chain. Tears were streaming down his face as he awkwardly crouched on the snowy ground, trying not to further injure his leg. "I don't want to do this little one, if you would just follow rules than this wouldn't need to happen." he kissed the small nation on the forehead before walking back into the house, leaving Latvia curled up against the side of the house, shivering and rubbing his hurt leg.

"Latvia?" It was Estonia, he was walking out of the forest behind the house, " what are you doing out he-" he paused when he saw the chain and collar. He walked over and wiped the tear of his younger brother's cheek.

"W-where were you…? What h-happened to your st-stuff?" he was frantically trying to grab onto his brother for comfort, "P-please don't leave me!" he was sobbing again as he tried to pull Estonia closer, burying his head in the older one's chest.

"I won't, just let me go for a moment, I'll be right back." Latvia reluctantly let go and watched his brother turn and walk into the house. A couple moments later he walked back out with Latvia's jacket, and a couple blankets. " Here" He handed Latvia the jacket and unfolded the blankets, carefully laying them over the small country. He slid his back down the wall so he was sitting next to his little brother. Latvia leaned his head against his brother's shoulder as he felt the warmth come back.

"T-thank you for not l-leaving me…" he mumbled as he slowly fell asleep…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's such a short chapter! I wrote it in Psychology while I was supposed to be writing an essay about my personality... I figured the entire essay would be me telling happy little lies so I spent my time on something better! And now I'm on winter break so I should be adding new chapters about every couple days. I was getting irritated while writting Lithuania in the last story, there's just something I don't like about him, so I took him out of this one, sorry to the Lithuania fans out there! Hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting... Please comment and tell me what you think!^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Done with another chapter! It's getting a little more interesting... I really had to force myself to write though, I was on my computer thinking, "I should be writing..." then I would get distracted by something and three hours later I would remember and be like, "OK, time to get to work!" and I would open up FanFic and get distracted with other stories and that continued for the last two days... It took me 4 hours to just upload this chapter, let alone write it... this is the same reason I can't beat Zelda: Majora's Mask! I get distracted by some stupid little thing and end up with it saying, "Morning of the third day" and I've ran in a circle chasing a dead pixel on my monitor... anyways, hope you guys enjoy!^^ Oh and thank you so much to xEpicRikaOtakux for the title! It fits so perfectly and it makes me happy!^^ **

* * *

><p>Latvia was jolted awake by a harsh pull on the collar still around his neck. When his eyes focused he could see Russia standing in front of him, the chain laying in one hand. "I think you're ready to come in now, you've learned your lesson, да?" Latvia lightly nodded his head before looking around, dazed for a moment, his jacket, the blankets, and Estonia had disappeared while he was a sleep.<p>

Russia roughly unhooked the collar from around the boy's neck and lifted him up with one arm. He carried the small nation into the house and set him on his feet in the hallway, "Go bathe and warm yourself up before starting your chores for the day." Latvia quickly bolted away and down the hall to his room to gather clothes before getting a bath.

He relaxed back into the warm water, it felt like fire on his freezing limbs and it took him a couple minutes for the burning to subside. He drifted into sleep and was awoken again by someone knocking on the door. "Latvia, you might want to get out soon, Russia will get angry if you're in there much longer." It was Estonia again. The small boy stood up, letting the water drip down his body and pool on the tile floor as he fumbled around looking for a towel in the cabinet under the sink.

Latvia walked down the stairs, now fully dressed with hair still damp, and proceeded to start his chores. By the third time he had fallen while trying to reach up to dust the top shelf and not put weight on his leg he decided to take a break. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator. He rested it on the counter so he could reach up and open the cupboard, when he opened it a glass fell out and hit him on the head, he tried to reach out and grab it before it fell on the ground but inadvertently put his weight on his injured leg. The glass hit the ground and shattered, and shortly after, Latvia followed it, falling face first into the shards of glass. He silently held back his sobs as he quickly tried to gather the shards off the ground before he drew Russia's attention, he cut his hands several times in the process and by the time he had thrown away all the glass, there was quite a bit of blood on the ground. He reached into a drawer and grabbed a washcloth that he then ran some cold water over, he proceeded to start scrubbing the blood off the ground. He was so preoccupied with trying to clean up and ignore the pain in his hand and cheek, where a small piece of glass was still lodged, that he didn't notice when Russia stepped into the entryway.

"You really are so clumsy, you broke another one of my glasses, да? You know I will need to punish you again." Latvia scrambled backwards, stopping when he hit his back on the broken cabinet where he used to hide. He curled up into a ball and sobbed into his knees, no longer holding back. He felt a warm hand fall on his head, gently. He looked up to see that Estonia was standing over him, resting his hand comfortingly on the top of his head and looking down at him with a sorrowful smile, Russia was standing behind him staring straight at the shaking boy. "What are you looking at, your eyes are out of focus. Did you really lose that much blood?" It was Russia, he walked forward and Latvia closed his eyes, when he opened them Russia was crouched in front of him, his hand reached out and grabbed the small boy's chin, pulling it up so they were looking face to face. Tears were running down his bloody face as the larger country stared into his eyes. "You look fine now." he grabbed the washcloth off the ground and wiped it across Latvia's cheek, causing him to wince. Russia grabbed his hair and slammed the small nation's head against the wooden cabinet door behind, "Why can't you learn? I punish you for breaking something and you end up doing it again, why can't you be good?" Latvia could feel warm blood dripping down his neck as he blacked out.

He came to when he felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder, he opened his eyes but couldn't see anything in the darkness. The ground was cold and hard, it didn't feel like it was outside because the air was so unnaturally still, the filth on the ground was so thick he couldn't tell what was underneath. He turned his head to try and make out who was sitting next to him and felt the collar around his neck again restricting his movement, he couldn't see so he reached out his arm, only to have it held back by a chain. "H-hello…?" he whispered, no response, the hand lifted from his shoulder and he felt a cold breeze. He curled his legs up to his chest, trying his best to wrap his arms around them but ending up struggling against the chains and giving up, leaving his arms lying awkwardly by his side as he tried to rest his head on his knees. A door at the top of a staircase opened, giving him a second of blinding light and a few seconds to take in his surroundings, he was in Russia's basement, the walls were lined with all kinds of strange tools, covered in the same filth that covered the floor, and at the top of the staircase stood Russia. He stepped in and closed the door behind him, leaving it dark again. He heard the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, squeaking with each step and when they stopped a small light bulb lit up in the middle of the room. The large nation was now standing at the bottom of the stairs, hand resting on a light switch.

"It seems normal punishments aren't working. If you would only just be obedient..." Latvia struggled against the chain, trying to get to the corner rather than where he was chained in the middle of the wall. "Struggling isn't helping you little one, just making me angry, да?" The small boy let the tears run down his face as he sobbed quietly, Russia was walking along the wall, finger lightly following along and brushing against each of the tools, choosing one. "It must be difficult, having your brother leave you. Let me distract you from that…"Latvia was about to look up when something came down on his head hard, he couldn't see straight, his mind was jumbled, and he passed out again but not before hearing Russia say, "Maybe you're too delicate for this punishment…"

* * *

><p><strong>I leave very long author's notes... I just love talking to myself that much!^^ I guess I'm talking to the readers, but seeing as I don't know who the readers are or if they're even reading this, I classify this as talking to myself. But I guess I never talk to anyone other than myself so oh well! A couple days ago was my birthday and I was so happy and I got out of bed and started making breakfast and woke my mother up and she comes out and says, "did you move the garbage cans down to the street?", "But its my birthday!" ...and she walked out of the room and walked back with some leftover Halloween candy and said, "happy birthday!"... TT-TT And then I remembered last year when my phone died from all the messages from Facebook I got saying happy birthday so I turned it off and that night I checked it and I got one message from this random kid in my class that said, "hpy b-dy"... I'm so alone! D': one person remembered and that was probably just the notification thing! and they couldn't even spell out full words! I guess that's what I get for being so antisocial... I just ended up making myself a giant light blue cake, and eating it all on my own... happy 18th birthday to me... <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I know it's kinda sad that this little chapter took me so long to write, but I made 1200 cookies in the last two days, and went to two family parties... I've been busy... and I was kind of a twitchy, nervous wreck after the family reunion things... I have major problems with socializing and usually only talk to people when I find it necessary, and usually that's something I know what I'm saying and I can say it no problem, but when it comes to family it's usually people I don't really know always wanting to be too close and asking questions that I don't know how to answer on the spot and I start to freak... I love typing and texting... I have to think about everything I say and read it through before I say it because I feel like I might say something wrong and get the wrong reaction, it usually leads people to think I'm slow because I rarely respond and when I do it takes me like a minute to play through everything in my head. Anyways, enough about my mental problems and on to the story, this is a yaoi warning! it may only be the beginning of yaoi but I will put the warning in just in case, and just so you know, after the 4th paragraph it switches from following Latvia to following Russia, its not first person but in the beginning its explaining what Latvia is experiencing and after that it's what Russia is experiencing... Just thought I'd tell you that... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Latvia began to feel more and more aware of his surroundings as he lay there, there was something over his eyes, blocking his vision, but he could still see the warm light shining through, forming the silhouette of what he took to be a person. He was completely unbound except for the blindfold. He reached up to pull the fabric away from his eyes but a hand stopped him, moving his hand back down to rest next to him, then the blindfold was taken off delicately and set to the side. It took his eyes a couple seconds to adjust to the warmly lit room before he could see that it was Estonia sitting in front of him, smiling at him as he brushed his hand against the small countries cheek. Latvia leaned forward to bury his head into his brother's chest for comfort.<p>

"You are being more obedient now, Da?" Latvia was snapped back into reality, the blindfold was still over his eyes but he could feel that the person he was nuzzling into was not his warm and comforting brother, but a much larger figure, so cold, and the way that the figure was holding him was nothing like the comfort he had felt before. He scrambled back along the soft surface of what he assumed to be a bed until his back collided with the iron bars of the headboard. He winced and curled forward only to be forced back again. His hands were grabbed by larger hands and pulled up over his head, they were then tied together and against the cold bars with a warm soft material. He struggled against them to no avail as he flailed around, trying to do anything but lie there helplessly tied up and blind. A hand grabbed his thigh and pushed it down, restricting his struggle. Another large, cold hand brushed along his exposed stomach, sending a shiver up his spine as he gave a couple more jerks against the restraints. The hand slowly moved up, unbuttoning the small boy's shirt as it went, until it reached his collarbone, where it gently caressed before lifting away, only to be replaced moments later my the large figure's mouth, biting down and causing the small country to yelp.

"It's no fun if I can't see the look in your eyes, Da?" The fabric was again removed from his eyes, this time taking much less time to adjust because of the lack of light in the room. They were in Russia's room, and as he had suspected, they were on the bed. Latvia's arms were tied over his head with Russia's scarf and the small country was left only wearing his boxers, and an unbuttoned shirt. Russia was crouched over him, working his mouth against the small boy's neck despite the feeble attempts at escape.

"P-please Mr. Russia… I'll b-be more c-careful!"

"You will after your punishment." He rolled his tongue up the smaller nation's neck, along his jaw line, and all the way off the tip of his chin before leaning forward and crushing his mouth against the other's tightly closed lips. He drug his tongue along the boy's lower lip, begging for entrance and when he didn't get a response he quickly reached down and grabbed the boy's cock, causing him to jump, momentarily opening his mouth and giving access to the larger country. He jabbed his tongue into the foreign area, exploring every crevice against the small boy's resistance, easily fighting back the small tongue that tried to push his out. He was enjoying the soft moans the small country was trying to fight back as he continued to palm him through his boxers. He finally pulled back and looked down at the gasping little country underneath him.

"N-no more… P-plea-aah!" He straightened his spine when the large hand quickly slipped under the fabric of his boxers and began pumping him. He pressed their mouths together again, smiling to himself when the smaller mouth stopped resisting and just relaxed into submission. The small figure was trembling more than usual and Russia felt a small pang of pity for the tiny little nation that had been through so much, but that was very short lived as he was distracted by something the other nation was saying, "H-help…me… P-please…. E-estonia!"

Tears were running down his soft cheeks, what was he sobbing about? He seemed to remember something by that name, a rabbit if he recalled… a rabbit that the small boy had cared for and cherished, a rabbit that he had found ripped apart with parts of it missing laying across the dining table, that mystery had never been solved… He had questioned the small boy about it but he had burst into tears and locked himself in his room for days. Lithuania had had to take up all the chores. Why was the rabbit being brought up at this time though? He leaned back onto his heels and looked at the boy questioningly, there was something off about Latvia; all his muscles were slack, his shaking had subsided, his skin was even paler than usual and was glistening with a thin layer of sweat, his lips were slightly parted, and his eyes… his eyes were focused on a point somewhere through the ceiling, he reached up and untied the small boy's arms. He shook the boy's shoulders, trying to break him from the trance.

Latvia's eyelids blinked a couple of times before his vision focused on the large country in front of him, though his eyes were still somewhat hazed over. He flung himself forward, biting into Russia's shoulder, the large country quickly pushed him back against the bars again. A piece of flesh was hanging from the small boys mouth, his tongue reached around and pulled it into his mouth and his eyes closed as he moaned loudly in pleasure, his fingers curling and his spine arching. Russia stared for a couple seconds before grabbing his scarf to wrap around the now quickly bleeding new wound on his shoulder. But he only got to the first two wraps before Latvia leaned forward again and dug his nails into the larger man's chest pushing them in as far as he could before pulling them downwards, filling his nails with small rolls of skin and leaving bleeding rough red marks down the front of Russia's chest. The large nation pushed the small boy back again, harder than before, and heard as his head hit one of the bars square on and he fell forward, limp again.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you thought Russia would be the one to do the maiming!^^ I really had no idea what was happening, I was extremely surprised when Estonia turned out to actually have existed in some form... I thought he was just a figment of Latvia's imagination... <strong>**Guess I was wrong... about my own story... ****I think Latvia wasn't getting the protection and brotherly comfort he wanted and needed from Lithuania so when he got the rabbit he projected what he saw as his ideal brotherly figure onto the rabbit and one day cracked and took out his anger on the rabbit, maybe eating some of it..? and even after that, Estonia continued to help Latvia emotionally get through the torture he was receiving while living under Russia's power without Lithuania there. And I really did try to write some yaoi in there! it was actually happening, but little Latvia couldn't take it and ended up having a mental breakdown... its no wonder the poor boy has problems with the number of times Russia has knocked him unconscious in this story... he's probably got a concussion... I'm going to add one more chapter I think, though I may add on a prologue as well about the rabbit because now I'm really interested in it... I hope you guys liked this and I promise to get the next chapter up either tomorrow or the day after because I have nothing planned. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah! I'm sorry! this chapter is so short it makes me wanna cry! TT-TT I broke my promise and took a long time to put this up because, while I normally get migraines and they last one day of sheer agony and then they're done, this one went on for two days and I went into the doctor and I couldn't see straight and I felt terrible and it was a struggle just to get over there and he says, " Have you eaten anything unusual in the last few days?"... really? you don't think that was the first thing I thought of? and then he went on to say, "Have you tried taking some kind of painkiller, maybe Ibuprofen?" ... Finally after all his ridiculously stupid questions he said, "well I can either give you a shot to get rid of it or give you these tablets that you dissolve in juice and drink to get rid of it, the tablets work better but the shot is easier." ... are you even asking this question..? you know for a fact I am terrified of needles, you watched me pass out when you tried to give me a shot once... anyways... I'm sorry about the delay and shortness! less than 600 words... that's sad... and most of it is author notes!**

* * *

><p>Latvia awoke again curled up on the edge of his bed, but he wasn't in his room. The bed was pushed up against one of the walls in Russia's basement. The collar was back around his neck again but it had a much longer chain attached to it this time, allowing him to traverse almost the entire room. The rack of tools that was previously against the far wall was gone, and in its place, there was a chair with Estonia sitting in it. "You're finally awake, are you feeling alright?"<p>

"y-yeah…" was all the small country could say. He was completely confused by the entire situation.

"It's ok, Russia isn't going to hurt you anymore." Estonia was looking at his brother with an expression of pure comfort. Latvia could feel his muscles go slack, as he relaxed into the cushy bed.

"T-thank you…"

Russia walked down the hall to the basement door, carrying a plate of food. He had realized about an hour after he had set Latvia up in the basement that the small boy had not eaten in several days. He was about to push the door open and call down to the boy when he heard laughing and talking. He carefully pushed the door open and looked down to see that Latvia was now sitting up in the bed, he was beaming with happiness and laughing and directing all his overflowing happiness at the toy rabbit Russia had put on the empty chair.

* * *

><p><strong>This is sadly the last chapter... and it's so fail! blarg! I WILL be writing a prequel to this about the origins of bunny Estonia because I find it really amusing. I'm still so sorry about this chapter!. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it's been so long! I've been so busy with huge projects in school and several conventions and I haven't had time to continue writing! . I've got one more convention this weekend and then I should be free for a while, and my next project for school is really laid back after our last huge project so I should have plenty of time to write. Hope you guys enjoy!^^**

* * *

><p>Latvia was sitting on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the frayed edge of the blanket while his legs swung back in forth, sometimes brushing against the metal bed frame. His neck was sore where the collar lay, rubbing up against the skin and leaving a raw area. He had tried removing it but had just irritated the skin more. He heard the door behind him creak and a heavy foot come down on the first step, he turned himself around, avoiding moving his neck, to face the Russian. He was carrying a tray, piled with more food than the small nation could ever eat. He had grown suspicious of the large nation, ever since he had woken up in the basement, Russia had been acting differently. Estonia had come down and visited him several times but never told him why he was down there or attempted to help him, but he still enjoyed the company.<p>

"You are feeling well today, da?" Russia set the tray down on the edge of the bed.

"Y-yes…" Latvia mumbled, shrinking back a little.

"Have you seen Estonia today?" Russia held out his hand and rested the back of it on the small quivering boy's forehead.

"N-not yet…" The small nation was trying not to jump back, afraid of causing Russia to lash out at him but ended up jumping when he heard someone rap loudly on the front door upstairs.

"I'll be right back, da?" The large country shifted his weight to slide off the bed and wander up the stairs, letting the door drift closed behind him, Latvia paused for a second before scuttling off the bed and as close as he could get to the door, craning his head to hear. He lost his balance and fell, spotting something shining out of the corner of his eye. He crawled over to the edge of the bed, and realized that the small shining object was Russia's pocket knife, it must have fallen out of his pocket when he sat down. He quickly grabbed it, struggling to unfold it, and started working on unscrewing the bolts on the collar. When he finally removed the collar he could hear the voices upstairs arguing loudly, he tightened his grip on the knife and worked his way up the stairs, having to use his hands on the dusty steps to support himself since his muscles in his legs had weakened considerably.

He heard something crash near the entryway and decided to try going out the kitchen door to avoid bringing any attention to himself. He stepped through the hall as quickly as possible, being careful not to lose his footing, and stepped into the kitchen. He could see in the reflection in a mirror in the hall that the person at the door was his brother, Lithuania.

"Where is he? No one has heard anything from him in weeks. What did you do to him?" Lithuania's voice was getting louder and had started to crack, there was a pause while Lithuania waited for a reply.

Russia gave a low, somber chuckle, "He's safe, there's more wrong with your brother than you think."

"Of course there's something wrong with him! He's constantly in fear of you and you won't let him go!" Latvia thought for a second, should he run out and help his brother or sneak out the kitchen door? He decided that Russia wouldn't harm his brother, he was too fond of the oldest Baltic. He would sneak out the kitchen door and catch his brother when Russia kicked him out.

He grabbed the door handle and jumped back when it turned under his hand, the door flung open to Poland standing there in neon pink camo.

"Wow! Broski! You just made my life a whole lot easier!" He grabbed the small country's hand and pulled him out, kicking the door closed behind them. He smacked his hand on Latvia's back hard, "I totally thought you were dead!"

Latvia just stood there stunned, "U-ummmm, what?" he stepped back, looking up at the feminine country, " W-what are you d-doing here?". His voice was raw from not using it in the weeks he was held captive.

"I, being the totally nice person I am, volunteered to help in your rescue after Lithuania told me about your disappearance and threatened to ignore me if I didn't help him… But I totally would have come anyways!" He grabbed a hold of the small nation's wrist and realized how thin it was, "Dude! Has Russia been, like, starving you or something?" he was pinching Latvia's stomach, looking for any body fat.

"N-no… He's b-been feeding me…" He stepped away, feeling uncomfortable with the sudden social interaction after weeks of only brief, cold conversations with Russia and slow, comforting conversations with Estonia. Where was Estonia? He hadn't seen him all day. Maybe he had run away? He wouldn't leave me, would he?

His train of thought was cut short by the sound of the front door being slammed, "We better get going, Liet will be waiting." He pulled the small boy through the brush and out by the street. Lithuania was walking away from the front of Russia's house, running when he spotted his little brother.

He pulled his brother into a strong embrace, "You look thin, are you ok?" He worriedly looked over the small boy's body, flinching at the boy's wince when he touched his neck. "What's wrong with your neck?" Lithuania was now crouching down to get a better view of his brother's raw neck.

"C-collar…" he looked down at his feet, shivering as the wind blew straight through his thin clothes, "It's c-cold…"

Lithuania quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around his brother, leaving further inspection of the small boy for when they got home and were warmed up with some food.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I just started making a new cosplay, I'm gonna be Poland!^^ I've found a new love for Lithuania now, though I still think he's too sickly sweet, so I might start writing more about him. This part of the story is somewhat written from experience, no I wasn't held captive in Russia's basement, but I was really sick for quite a while when I was 15 and I had to stay in my room, barely ever leaving my bed, for the entire time and it's surprising how much muscle and weight you lose. I figured that not moving all day would make me gain weight but after a couple weeks of lying there you lose interest in eating. Also I was always pretty uncomfortable with social activities before, but after months of just talking every once in a while with my parents, I would start shaking and stressing out being around even just 3 people. Sorry if I've kinda been ranting here a little bit but I just thought I'd tell you why I wrote this chapter the way that I did, I hope you liked it and didn't lose interest with my babbling, please comment and I should be updating my other story soon as well!<strong>


End file.
